Un camino diferente
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Hoy se anunció el evento por el cual todos habían esperado una confirmación al respecto. El reto es una película. La cinta tendrá como temática la homosexualidad. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro. El mayor reto de estos tres recientes, novatos pero estupendos actores. Yaoi, Personajes OC, AU...


_**Chan, chan, chan!~**_

_**Buenas tardes a todos!~ Aqui Leviatan-sama presentandose ante ustedes!~ Como he de decirles que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para este hermoso y sepsi anime XD...**_

_**Y bueno, a pesar de que ya se haya acabado tanto el anime como el manga eso no quita la inspiracion para escribir un buen fanfic Yaoi, OH SI, como sea, al ser nueva debo decirles que mi pareja preferida es HibarixTsuna, pero pos bueno, tambien acepto al sepsi de Mukuro como seme de el Dame-Tsuna XP**_

_**SOY UNA FUJOSHI HECHA Y DERECHA...**_

_**No teman divulgarlo o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, hombre, que hay hombres que gustan del Yuri y nos critican -.-U, no es que odie ese genero, pero simplemente siento que no me va...**_

_**No me odien!~**_

_**La verdad esta historia se me ocurrio debido a un cortometraje que una amiga me compartio, fue de lo mas traumatico O.O y me hizo pensar que a veces las personas se comportan de manera muy patetica...**_

_**Si alguien tiene curiosidad se llama HETEROFOBIA...**_

_**Suena tonto, verdad?. Al igual que lo suena Homofobia, pero en fin, ustedes solo disfruten de la lectura y dejen comentarios!~**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, si no a la hermosa de Akira Amano, pero pos luego hablaremos ella y yo de doujinshis originales XD**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Prologo: **_

_Hoy se anunció el evento por el cual todos habían esperado una confirmación al respecto. _

_El reto es una película. La cinta tendrá como temática la homosexualidad. La etapa en donde dos chicos se enfrentan a sus gustos por el mismo sexo. Este tipo de temática es muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Sin embargo tiene a la cabeza a una gran productora._

_ Osaka Mitsuki será la encargada de mostrarnos sus talentos en este nuevo tema. _

_La segunda al mando es nada mas y nada menos que otra gran directora, Okumura Misty. _

_Osaka-san estará a cargo del guión y de la dirección de esta película. Con las motivadores y grandes ideas de Okumura-san. Ambas prometen dar lo mejor de si para hacer de esta cinta una experiencia agradable e inolvidable. Sin mencionar que los actores que protagonizaran a los personajes son los que ahora se encuentran en la cima del mundo. _

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi** como Tomoki Hikaru. _

_**Hibari Kyoya** como Kou Koichi. _

_**Rokudo Mukuro** como Atsushi Ren. _

_El mayor reto de estos tres recientes, novatos pero estupendos actores. _

_Estos chicos serán los que llevaran a cabo a los personajes principales. Esperemos que nos dejen con un buen sabor de boca. En la entrevista con la productora y su segunda al mando se dio a conocer que esta película no estará abierta a todo el publico. Debido a esta temática que puede considerarse "fuerte" la edad que se necesitará para ver la cinta será +18. _

_Ya que desgraciadamente, aún hay varias personas que consideran esta temática ofensiva. Sin embargo las productoras están mas que contentas, asegurando que hace tiempo habían querido hacer este proyecto juntas. _

_Sin mas debo decir que yo también espero con ansias el resultado de su trabajo como conjunto._

* * *

El castaño suspiró.

Cuando aquel trabajo había llegado a sus manos lo había rechazado con tal vehemencia que parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Su manager le pidió que viera los puntos buenos de esta producción. Las ganancias que posiblemente se llevarían a cabo y su ascenso total a la fama gracias a esas dos grandes productoras.

Después de meditarlo por dos días por fin decidió dar el "si".

Cuando leyó el guión no le pareció tan difícil. Claro que el personaje era diferente a el en varios sentidos. Era directo, a veces se comportaba como un engreído y parecía ser un poco mas lujurioso. Pero ambos eran iguales en una cosa. Le eran totalmente fieles a su pareja.

Uno de los motivos por el cual había aceptado es que la bellísima actriz Sasagawa Kyoko interpretaría el papel de su novia.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas no le hizo pensar mucho las cosas. Luego, con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta de que había caído redondo en la trampa de su manager, quien ya sabía de sus gustos por la chica. Pero no, eso no fue lo peor. Las directoras se presentaron un día en su mansión presentando un guión que habían modificado para que quedara a gusto de ambas.

Las chicas habían escrito, no, detallado escenas de sexo explícito.

Si, entre dos hambres. Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, de solo pensar en como tendría que actuar y parecer algo así como una chica. Y que decir de la pareja masculina que tendría. La primera vez que lo vio fue en una entrega de premios.

Hibari-san realmente daba miedo.

El otro actor también le daba escalofríos. Aunque Mukuro fuera su amigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo seguía siendo una persona que llevaba sus nervios al limite. Trabajar con ambos iba a ser muy duro. Si embargo debía de dar lo mejor de si. No porque le beneficiara o hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, no.

Si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que su manager, Reborn, lo mataría.

Se tomó el pelo con fuerza, estaba perdido.

—¡Hiii!—

Totalmente perdido.

* * *

Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a el.

Ella sonreía mientras le leía las condiciones del contrato para hacer la película. Cada tres minutos pasaba un mechón de su cabello negro por detrás de su oreja. Y sus ojos verde esmeralda le veían con diversión por el rostro inexpresivo que ahora reflejaba. Ella era la productora de la película.

La "maravillosa" Osaka Mitsuki.

—Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con el guión, Hibari-kun—El bajó la mirada releyendo el titulo de la película. Después de todo hace dos días que se había aprendido todas sus lineas.

—No se preocupe Mitsuki-san—Sonrió su manager posando su mano izquierda en el hombro del actor para el cual trabajaba—Kyoya dará lo mejor de si para este proyecto—

—Me sorprende que no te hayan incomodado las escenas de sexo—Hibari la miró a los ojos. ¿A que se refería?—Tsuna-kun se puso terriblemente incomodo, tanto que casi renuncia—

Ah. De seguro hablaba de ese novato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, su co-estrella.

—¿Acaso Sawada no sabe dejar sus opiniones personales a un lado?—La chica soltó una risilla traviesa. La manera en que se refería a ese actor parecía ser una llena de odio.

—No te preocupes Hibari-kun, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien—El solo asintió en silencio sin decir nada mas. Pues no era de muchas palabras—Si ese no es el caso, tu manager deberá hacer algo al respecto, no?—

Su mirada fría y amenazadora parecía cortar el viento.

Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a que este proyecto fuera todo un éxito. Dino tembló al ver esa expresión en aquella mujer. Como siempre sonreía era terrorífico verla de esa manera. Al parecer ya había sido amenazado y no había vuelta atrás.

—Por lo menos es útil en su trabajo—Susurró su actor con algo parecido a desprecio. La mujer sonrió antes de levantarse y extender su mano.

Una mano algo pálida.

—Nos vemos en la entrevista en conjunto—El azabache también tomó su mano para despedirse—Empezaremos a rodar en tres días, hasta entonces—

Ella volvió a sonreír y se fue, dejándolos solos en aquel restaurante.

—Pedirnos venir a un restaurante tan caro y hacernos pagar, esa mujer si que es demandante—Su manager suspiró rendido. Toda la maldita cita estuvo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Me cae bien—Una sonrisa sádica se posó en los labios del joven actor. Dino se estremeció, esas eran malas señales.

Muy malas señales.

* * *

—¡Wow!—Una exclamación no pudo ser retenida por sus labios. Había sido la cosa mas deliciosa que haya probado jamas—¡Este helado es maravilloso!—

—Me alegra que te haya gustado Okumura-san—La chica asintió antes de seguir llevando una cuchara gigante a su boca—¿Que es lo que querías decirme?—

Ella se detuvo, tragando todo el helado mientras le miraba con sus ojos morados que brillaban de emoción.

—¡Oh si!, Tsuna-chan aceptó el papel—Ella sonrió, tan feliz de estar comiendo helado. Mukuro se lo había ofrecido si le ayudaba a que el joven actor, amigo suyo participara en la película.

Mitsuki no había sido difícil de convencer.

—Si es así entonces yo confirmaré mi participación—Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su manager que solo Dios sabe que estaría haciendo.

La productora sonrió antes de dejar la copa de vidrio que antes desbordaba de helado. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta, negro con puntas moradas. Y siguió al otro envase que aún estaba lleno. Después de todo no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de postre gratis.

No sabía cuando iba a suceder de nuevo.

—¡Por cierto!—Volvió a exclamar la chica deteniendo sus movimientos. Mukuro le miró, con sus ojos raros y bicolores—Hibari-san también confirmó su participación en la película—

Demonios. De seguro era porque Mitsuki ya lo había tenido antes en la mira.

Bueno, ahora solo le quedaba demostrar quien de los dos era mejor actor.

* * *

_**Naaa, esta historia va a estar un poquito dificil de desarrollar, asi que pidanle a la hermosa dama inspiracion que siempre me acompañe para actualizar lo mas pronto posible XD**_

_**Ultimamente soy de esas personas que se dan el tiempo de contestar reviews, asi que en el primer capitulo me tomare la oportunidad de contestar sus hermosos y sepsis comentarios XD, como sea, espero que sean muchos...**_

_**Sobre el manager de Mukuro...bueno, pronto saldra a la luz, este fic va a llevar las cosas algo lentas, asi que perdonen si les parece de lo mas patetico ewe...**_

_**Los personajes OC estan basados tanto en mi como una mejor amiga que es super fan de esta serie y no dudo en querer participar...**_

_**Los invito a mi perfil y a que pasen a leer mis demas historias...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


End file.
